Un inglés enamorado y una rosa
by deolindaearthbound
Summary: Inglaterra se enamora del que ha estado, al largo del tiempo, uno de sus principales enemigos, Francia. A pesar de que Francis representa el país del amor, parece que no le hace mucho caso... Arthur hará cualquier cosa para conquistarlo. [FrUK]
1. Capítulo primero

Fanfic Hetalia (5) [FrUK]

Un inglés enamorado y una rosa

::Capítulo primero::

Faltaban dos horas para que empezara la junta de los países aliados, pero cierto inglés llevaba dos horas más esperando en la entrada al edificio en el cual se celebraría la reunión.

Arthur Kirkland, también conocido como Inglaterra, de por sí ya era una persona un poco rara, pero aquellos días estaba mucho más extraño que nunca. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Nadie lo sabía... Excepto sus amigos imaginarios, las únicas "personas" que el rubio dirigía la palabra sin lanzar un insulto o un gruñido en medio.

-¡¿Cómo me ha podido pasar a mí, esto!? -Chilló el chico con nerviosismo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Una mujer mayor pasó por delante suyo, cuando vio el joven hablando y gritando solo, aceleró el paso, pero Inglaterra ni se fijó, estaba demasiado concentrado en su entretenida conversación con sus amigos invisibles.

-¡¿Y encima con ESE!? ¡No puede estar pasando! ¡Es un sueño! No, una pesadilla. ¡Una horrible pesadilla! ¡Decidme que es una pesadilla, por favor! -Seguía bramando a pleno pulmón mientras se paseaba por delante de la puerta del edificio. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo para mirar a sus compañeros imaginarios voladores. Unos segundos después dejó ir otro grito ahogado mientras se agachaba hasta sentarse en el suelo, aterrorizado por sus propios pensamientos.

"¡Venga, Arthur, no te desesperes! ¡Eso es normal!" Lo animaba el conejo volador verde, uno de sus amigos inexistentes.

-¡¿Normal!? Igual sí que es normal, que una persona normal como yo se enamore, ¡pero no de él!

El conejo no respondió, simplemente se desvaneció, como hacían los compañeros invisibles de Inglaterra cuando no tenían nada más que decir.

-Pff... -Bufó el inglés, con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Qué debo hacer? Me gusta mucho él, pero... No puedo admitirlo. Amo al país con el que tanto me he peleado al largo de tantos años. ¡Debo aceptar eso, debo hacerlo, pero...! -Arthur respiró hondo y luego prosiguió, hablando con él mismo en voz alta. -No es fácil...

El chico de Inglaterra vio una sombra conocida unas calles más allá de su posición. No pudo distinguir bien quién era, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera Francis, no podía verlo en ese estado. si lo hacia, perdería por completo cualquier oportunidad de que se enamorara también de él. Unos segundos más tarde reconoció aquella silueta. Era el representante de Estados Unidos, Alfred Jones.

-¡Hey, Igirisu! ¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo? -Exclamó efusivamente el norteamericano, con su habitual vozarrón melódico y chillón.

-N...nada... -Respondió con un tono de voz triste y apagado Arthur, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela. -¿Entramos? -Propuso el inglés unos segundos más tarde, intentando poner una voz más habitual en él.

-¡Claro! ¡Sabía que estarías esperando que llegara el hero de los países aliados para entrar!

Inglaterra suspiró y siguió al americano, que había entrado a toda velocidad al interior del rascacielos.

-¡Pero no corras tanto! ¡Eh, espérame, Alfred! -Se oyó resonar en todo el edificio.

* * *

Hola! ^^ hacia tiempo que quería escribir algo de esta pareja, ya que queda muy bien y es bastante conocida...

espero que os haya gustado. pronto colgare la siguiente parte!

reviews, por favor! Muchas gracias! ;)


	2. Capítulo segundo

**Un inglés enamorado y una rosa**

::Capítulo segundo::

Cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron a la sala de aquel inmenso edificio en el cual harían la reunión de todos los países aliados, Alfred ocupó su lugar y rápidamente se puso a teclear velozmente en la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono móvil de última generación, hecho en Estados Unidos, por supuesto.

Arthur se sentó en frente de la ventana. No estaban en una planta demasiado alta, a pesar de que el rascacielos tenía más de cuarenta pisos. Estaban en una tercera planta y el inglés pudo distinguir con facilidad las personas que entraban. Vio a un altísimo chico ruso, de precioso pelo color canela claro, que enseguida reconoció. Un rato más tarde llegó Wang Yao, el representante de China. Cuando el único país asiático de los aliados vio a Inglaterra tan diferente de como de costumbre, no dudó en preguntar.

-¡Igirisu! ¿Va todo bien?

-¿Eeh...? S...sí, supongo... -Contestó el rubio, dudoso.

-Estás muy extraño. -Comentó Ivan Braginski, poniendo su habitual sonrisa que aterraba a todos sus compañeros.

-¡¿Y...yo!? ¿Qué os hace pensar eso?

-El Arthur de siempre ahora mismo se estaría quejando de que Francia siempre llega tarde a las juntas... ¿Qué opinas tú, Alfred? -Dejó ir el chino, con un tono de voz un poco burlesco, como si quisiera reírse de Inglaterra.

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo! -Chilló el norteamericano. El inglés se preguntó por qué era tan escandaloso y gritaba tanto. -En vez de criticar a Francis, estás mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida... ¡A ti te pasa algo, no es normal!

-No es e... -Empezó a decir el joven rubio, pero una presencia inesperada lo cortó.

-¡Inglaterra está enamorado...! -Saltó Francia, desde la puerta. Cuando el inglés oyó su dulce voz, su corazón dio un salto y empezó a latir con fuerza, incluso demasiada fuerza, que le dolía en el pecho como sí fuera hierro ardiente. Se llevó una mano hasta la zona dolorida, mientras su mente murmuraba en su interior:

"Así que esto es el amor... Duele, pero... Es bonito..."

Se giró para mirar al zagal francés. Era tan lindo... Sus cabellos rubios largos y ondulados, casi del color del oro, perfectamente peinados; los ropajes tan vistosos y a la vez elegantes; esa sonrisa tan bonita que nunca desaparecía de su rostro y, esos ojos azul brillantes como dos zafiros que hechizaban a Inglaterra en cada mirada que le dirigía...

-¡¿Q...qué!? -Bramó Arthur cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Francis acababa de decir enfrente de todos los países aliados.

-Ay... Mi amigo Igirisu enamorado... ¡Tranquilo, nos pasa a todos! -Decía el francés mientras se acercaba a él, se sentó a su lado y lo agarró por los hombros. Inglaterra se quedó helado, sintió como el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo al ver que la persona de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado lo agarraba de esa forma.

-Bueno, bueno... Y ahora, cuéntanos... -Dijo Francis, mirándolo a los ojos y dirigiéndole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¿Quién es esa chica tan especial que te trae de cabeza...?

Arthur simplemente tragó saliva, sin saber qué responder. No podía confesarle que lo amaba allí, enfrente de todos los países aliados. Serían aliados en la guerra, pero eso no quería decir que tuvieran plena confianza. ¡Encima Francis creía que le gustaba una chica! ¿Qué iba a decirle...?

-Francia... No creo que esto sea cómodo para Inglaterra. -Comentó Wang. -Ahora que estamos todos, ¿empezamos la reunión?

-¡Eeey! ¡Que os olvidáis de mí! -Exclamó un chico que apareció por la puerta. Físicamente se parecía muchísimo a Estados Unidos, pero lo distinguían de él un curioso rulo en el pelo y la vestimenta.

-¡¿Pero tu quién eres!? -Bramó el chino, desesperado.

-¿Yo...? Soy Canadá.

-¿Quién? -Preguntó Rusia.

-Da igual, déjalo. -Musitó con voz triste Matthew, que se sentó en una silla al lado de Alfred porque la junta acababa de empezar.

-Inglaterra... -Murmuró alguien en la oreja de Arthur. Se giró y vio a Alfred que le pedía que se acercara a él para decirle algo en voz baja.

-Tranquilo, no se lo voy a decir... -Susurró el estadounidense.

-¿El... Qué? -Dijo el inglés, asustado.

-A Francia.

-¿Qué pasa con Francis?

-¡No disimules, maldito inglés! ¡Se nota muchísimo que estás loco por Francia!

-¿Que se nota mucho...? -Preguntó Arthur, completamente aterrorizado.

-No voy a contar nada de esto a nadie, puedes estar totalmente tranquilo.

-G...gracias, Alfred... -Murmuró Igirisu, que ya estaba en pleno ataque de pánico después de lo que le acababa de decir. En esas cosas, Francia sabía mucho. Demasiado quizás... Seguro que ya se habría dado cuenta de que el inglés lo amaba.

* * *

Hallo! Aquí está la segunda parte. Dije que no tardaría mucho a colgar, así que aquí tenéis!

11 visitas, 1 comentario y 1 favorito en 2 horas! Es casi un sueño para mí! Nunca me habían comentado en tan poco tiempo, así que muchas gracias!

.'.'.'.'

**Mei-chan95: **Mil gracias por el comentario, me hiciste muy feliz! De hecho, si este capítulo está tan pronto aquí es gracias a ti, tu comentario me animó mucho y dije: venga, voy a colgar el segundo capítulo, ya que el fanfic tiene una primera fan (yay, que ilusión, en serio!). Tu comentario es de los más divertidos que me han dejado nunca :D espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y te mando un abrazo muy fuerte desde Portugal! 3

.'.'.'.'

Lo dicho, gracias de nuevo y hasta el próximo capítulo! (Si esto sigue así colgare el fic entero en 3 horas! :D )

Auf wiedersehen! ^^


	3. Capítulo tercero

** Un inglés enamorado y una rosa**

::Capítulo tercero::

En plena reunión, todos los países discutían, como era habitual. Todos menos Canadá (ya que era un muchacho muy calmado que nunca se peleaba con nadie) y Inglaterra. Era extraño, ya que acostumbraba a discutir con Francia. Incluso en alguna ocasión habían llegado a las manos. Pero no. Ese día, Arthur estaba sentado en su silla, tranquilo, mientras miraba como los otros chicos reñían. Estados Unidos gritaba a Rusia, que se reía de él con su habitual "kolkolkol" que aterraba al inglés; pero a Alfred no (para algo era el héroe de los países aliados), y seguía vociferando a Iván. Si el americano ya era muy gritón cuando estaba tranquilo, cuando estaba enfadado era aún peor. Por otra banda, algo no acababa de ir bien entre Francia y China. El zagal inglés decidió poner atención a lo que decían ambos países, aunque no se atrevió a intervenir.

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso de los excelentísimos croissants franceses? ¡Los dulces chinos sí que saben mal!

-¡Repite eso! -Saltó Wang, molesto por el comentario. -¡Tú qué sabrás de buena cocina!

Cuando Francis se giró, irritado por lo que le acababa de decir el chino, vio a Arthur allí aburrido, sin pelearse con nadie, le extrañó y decidió acercarse a molestarlo.

-¡Eey...! ¡Inglaterra, si que estás enfermo d'amour, mon ami! -Se rió el francés.- ¡Pareces otra persona!

-¿Aah síí...? -Susurró con voz insegura y temblorosa el rubio de pelo corto. Francia estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él, pero luego se acercó un poco más, hasta que los separaban solamente unos cinco centímetros, más o menos. El corazón de Arthur se aceleró, empezó a sudar frío y temblaba como un flan.

-Venga, Igirisu... ¿No crees que puedes contar al país del amor quién es la chica de tus sueños? -Le murmuró. El inglés pudo percibir su aliento en sus labios y casi se desmaya de la emoción del momento.

-No sé si...

-¡Basta ya de discutir! -Sonó la voz de China, que retumbó en toda la sala. Todo el mundo se calló. -¡¿Cómo queremos ganar a los países del eje si no paramos de reñir?!

-Tienes razón, China. -Dijo el estadounidense. -Pero nosotros somos mejores que los del eje... ¿Sabéis por qué? ¡Porque ellos no tienen un héroe como yo!

-Cállate, Alfred. -Murmuró Arthur, que intentó comportarse un poco como el Inglaterra de siempre. Pero a él ya le estaba bien. Qué suerte tuvo de que China gritó y no tuvo que responder a la incómoda pregunta que Francia le hizo por segunda vez. -Es la una. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer y luego seguimos con la reunión? Nos relajaremos un rato, además. ¿Vosotros qué opináis? -Propuso el mismo inglés.

-Kolkolkol... Por mí está bien... ¡Mientras no cocines tú...! -Exclamó el ruso.

Arthur se ofendió un poco por aquello, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de críticas destructivas por sus malas dotes culinarias.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? -Propuso el francés, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado. -Está cerca y puedo cocinar yo, que lo hago mucho mejor que este idiota.

El corazón de Inglaterra se rompió un poco más. Entraría en un estado de depresión por culpa de sus propios aliados, lo veía venir...

-¡Vale! Prepararás hamburguesas, ¿no? -Exclamó Alfred Jones.

El francés le guiñó un ojo.

-Bien sûr!

Arthur se sintió celoso por un momento. Agitó la cabeza para ahuyentar ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan doloroso, eso de enamorarse? Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho nunca... O mejor, ¿por qué Francia era tan ligón? Arthur estaba totalmente desesperado. Y entonces fue cuando el único país asiático de los aliados chilló:

-¡Y por qué tendría yo que ir a tu casa! ¡Mi comida es mucho mejor que la tuya!- Gritó Wang Yao, discrepando. Estaba realmente molesto por la discusión que habían tenido él y Francis hacía cinco minutos.

-Está bien... Te dejaré preparar lo que quieras... -Cedió el francés. -Te dejo porque, como dice mi frase favorita: "se tiene que hacer el amor y no la guerra". -Dijo, entonando con una pronunciación que rozaba la perfección.

El oriental se puso más rojo que los tomates que Antonio engullía.

-¡Serás pervertido...! -Bramó, abalanzándose sobre el francés para pegarlo.

-¡Ay! ¡No me has entendido bien! ¡Quiero decir, que no tenemos que hacer la guerra entre nosotros, no que quiera... contigo...! -Chilló Francis, que recibía los bofetones cargados de furia de China.

-Mmmh... Vale. Vamos. -Murmuró el chico moreno de pelo largo, pensativo.

-¡Ey! ¡Estoy decepcionado con vosotros, pensaba que alguien me salvaría de los tortazos de Wang! -Exclamó el francés, rozando con la mano un moratón que tenía en el brazo y que el de cabellos oscuros le había propinado.

Y salieron de la pequeña sala conversando entre ellos. Cuando todos los países habían salido, Ivan preguntó:

-¿No tenéis la sensación que nos olvidamos de alguien?

-No. ¿Por qué? -Contestó el chico estadounidense.

-¡Siempre se olvidan de mí...! -Sollozó Matthew Williams, el representante de Canadá, corriendo para alcanzar a los otros países aliados, que ya habían salido de la habitación.

* * *

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado! No tardare mucho en actualizar de nuevo, que ya tengo escrito el cuarto capítulo.

la verdad es que me esta saliendo más largo de lo que me imaginaba! Pensaba que como mucho tendría tres o cuatro capítulos, pero lo más probable es que tenga unos seis o siete...

bueno, no me enrollo más. Hora de contestar los reviews!

**Amanda THE KILLER: **me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! ^^ este pairing es absolutamente adorable! Sí, la verdad es que debería hacer los capitulos más largos; lo tendré en cuenta cuando escriba nuevos fragmentos. Muchas gracias!

**Mei-chan95:** :D intentaré actualizar cuando antes posible! Wah, que feliz estoy de que te guste tanto mi fanfic! Me encantan todos tus comentarios, son únicos! ^^ estamos bastante lejos, es cierto! Pero eso es lo bueno de fanfiction, que conoces a gente de todo el mundo que le gustan las mismas cosas que a ti y que también les gusta escribir! Si tengo que decir verdad, mi vida ha cambiado desde que escribo fics y hago fanart! (Me encanta dibujar también) muchas gracias por seguir! 3

Y esto es todo por el momento. Espero vuestros reviews! gracias!

Tschüss! ^^


	4. Capítulo cuarto

**Un inglés enamorado y una rosa**

::Capítulo cuarto::

De camino a la casa de Francia, todo el mundo estaba muy animado, y; por extraño que parezca, nadie discutía con nadie, todo lo contrario. Francia iba delante de todos, seguido por Estados Unidos, que quería ir delante de todos, como cualquier héroe, si no fuera porque desconocía el camino, así que cedió ese lugar a Francis. China y Rusia conversaban tranquilamente. Inglaterra iba el último, siguiendo con la mirada al francés que, cuando se giraba sintiéndose observado, el inglés disimulaba observando a Wang y a Ivan. Atravesaron varias calles y, pronto notaron que se acercaban a la casa de Francis, ya que el paisaje cambió mucho al cruzar varias avenidas, se respiraba un ambiente más animado, más dulce, más... ¿Romántico? Sí, esa debía ser la palabra más adecuada para describir ese lugar.

Francia vio un par de chicas de unos dieciocho años que cruzaban la calle. Sonriente, se acercó a ellas corriendo, les murmuró algunas cosas en francés que hizo que las dos jóvenes se sonrojasen hasta reír nerviosamente, les regaló una hermosa rosa roja a cada una y luego se alejó, haciendo una elegante reverencia.

Cuando Arthur vio aquello, sintió un dolor intenso dentro de su cuerpo. Sentía como sí corazón se quebraba en mil trozos y, inconscientemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza.

"¿Por qué me siento así? Lo amo, me duele que no me quiera, pero... Aun así..." Pensó.

En ese momento, necesitó más que nunca la ayuda de sus amigos imaginarios, pero no vinieron para aconsejarle. Ellos desconocían el amor, solo eran invisibles.

"¡Por favor, ayudadme! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!" Reflexionaba, en pleno ataque de pánico.

Pero sus compañeros imaginarios no aparecieron.

-¡Ey, Inglaterra! ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Ivan, acercándose un poco a él- ¡Estás muy pálido! ¿Qué has desayunado algo que has cocinado tu?

-E...estoy bien, gracias. -Contestó fríamente el rubio. Le daba miedo que el ruso se aproximaratanto a él, era una persona peligrosa.

-¡Igirisu, amigo mío! ¿Has visto como he sorprendido a aquellas dos bellas mademoiselles? ¿Eran guapas, eh? -Dijo el francés, le pasó una mano por los hombros a Inglaterra, apartó un poco a Ivan mientras seguían caminando. El ruso se irritó un poco por aquello, pero en vez de desfogarse con Francis decidió alcanzar a Wang para seguir conversando.

-Para conquistar a tu chica, debes seguir los mismos pasos que yo. ¡Así triunfarás seguro! ¿Has visto lo que he hecho enfrente de ellas? Si actúas igual, enamorarás a tu media naranja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Arthur levantó la mirada para mirar su rostro. Era tan guapo... Aquella sonrisa que le dirigía le iluminaba la cara, sus cabellos brillaban como estrellas gracias a la cálida luz del sol y volaban por el suave viento que soplaba. Qué enamorado estaba de él...

Pero... A Francis le gustaban las chicas, era totalmente imposible que él amara a Arthur, creía que el inglés era heterosexual, cuando tampoco era eso cierto... Era un completo lío.

-Ven conmigo. Ya estamos enfrente de mi casa. -Anunció Francia. Sacó unas llaves de plata del bolsillo de su hermoso traje azul zafiro y abrió la puerta. La sala de estar era grande y preciosa. Se notaba que Francis tenía buen gusto para combinar colores y decoración del hogar. Las paredes eran de un color azul aguamarina; el suelo era de moqueta, de manera que se podía andar descalzo; tenía un tresillo de época, compuesto por un sofá de colores pálidos y con las patas de madera pintadas de dorado y dos butacas del mismo estilo; allí también estaba la mesa para comer, grande y de madera oscura, cubierta por un mantel azul, blanco y rojo, como la bandera de su país y varias sillas de tonalidades oscuras también; en las paredes había colgados varios cuadros de famosos pintores franceses. La habitación daba a la terraza, que, a pesar de ser pequeña, era muy acogedora y romántica, donde tenía varias macetas con flores de vivos colores.

-¿Qué, os gusta? -Preguntó el propietario de la vivienda.

-Está bien, ¡pero mi casa es muchísimo mejor! -Comentó el estadounidense, sentándose en el sofá.

El francés ignoró el comentario egocéntrico de Alfred.

-¡Ven, Wang! Vamos a preparar la comida~. -Gritó Francis, conduciendo el joven oriental hacia la cocina.

(Después del almuerzo)

-¡Estaba todo buenísimo! -Gritó Inglaterra al acabar su mousse de chocolate que Francis había preparado (con mucho amor, obviamente). -Esto sí que debe ser cocina de alta calidad, ¿no? Estaba demasiado delicioso.

-Bueno... -Contestó el francés, halagado por el comentario pero dudoso al responder- Digamos que esto en Francia se llama... Una comida normal.

-Me preocupa lo que comes, sinceramente. -Murmuró China.

-Hahah! Sí! Recuerdo un día, cuando aún éramos naciones pequeñitas, y Inglaterra y yo íbamos caminando por el bosque y Arthur se tropezó y cayó de boca en el lodo y...-Explicaba, emocionado, Francis, que no podía evitar reírse al recordar aquello.- ¡Y cuando se levantó me preguntó que sí eso era comestible, que era lo mejor que jamás había probado!

Todos los países se rieron. algunos mas que otros, claro, pero aquello hizo que el inglés se sonrojara, avergonzado. Odiaba cuando Francis lo humillaba en público. Hace tiempo decidió olvidar aquel día, pero ahora el francés le había recordado...

-¡Y cuando yo era pequeño, me obligaba a comer lo que preparaba! ¡Puaj, que asco! ¡Aún puedo recordar el asqueroso sabor de una extraña sopa que me preparó cuando acababa de nacer como país! -Contó el estadounidense, levantándose de la silla.

Arthur no acababa de entender por qué habían empezado a meterse con él. Estaba realmente molesto e incómodo, los demás compañeros suyos lo notaron, pero aun así siguieron burlándose de él como niños pequeños.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Y un día se cayó por las escaleras de la academia Gakuen Hetalia! ¡Aún tengo gravado en la memoria como rodó escaleras abajo! ¡Fue tan divertido! -Seguía chinchando Francia, que no podía evitar reírse de él.

Todos los países rieron a mandíbula batiente. Arthur se desplomó sobre la mesa. Había perdido por completo toda su dignidad.

-¡Y te acuerdas cuando Antonio lo asustó por detrás y se tiró todo el té encima! Nos burlamos de él toda una semana -Comentó el ruidoso norteamericano.

-Kolkolkol... Y un día intentó ligar con mi hermana Natalia y ella le rompió los dedos... -Apuntó el ruso.

-¡Eso no fue así...! -Intentaba defenderse el molesto inglés.

-¡Lituania no le dirigió la palabra más desde aquello! -Dijo Wang Yao. -Buah, y también recuerdo cuando intentó ingresar en el club de gastronomía... ¡Casi muero después de probar lo que preparó!

-¡No te pases, me esforcé muchísimo! -Sollozó Arthur, con lágrimas en los ojos, no aguantaría mucho tiempo más allí...

-¡Y me reí muchísimo de él cuando...!

-¡Y te acuerdas cuando Arthur...!

Todo el mundo estaba sacando a la luz detalles humillantes de su vida. Los más humillantes de su larga existencia. Inglaterra no aguantó más y salió precipitadamente de la casa. Se largó dando un fuerte portazo y salió la calle. Cogió aire profundamente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por aquellas lujosas y preciosas avenidas. La gente que paseaba tranquilamente por allí lo miraron, extrañados. No era normal que un chico joven corriera angustiado por esas vías lloriqueando tan desconsoladamente.

Decidió pararse a descansar un poco a un verde y cuidado parque. Se sentó en el banco más cercano que encontró, entonces bajó la cabeza para que nadie viera que estaba llorando.

"Estoy solo. Siempre he estado solo y voy a estarlo. Mis propios aliados me menosprecian... Mi único amor no me ama. Soy un desgraciado, no me importaría morirme... ¡A nadie le importaría si me muriera...!" Gritaba una voz chirriante dentro suyo. Cuando acabó de recitar como sí de una poesía se tratara, aquellas siete últimas palabras siguieron resonando en la mente de Arthur.

"A nadie le importaría si me muriera!" ... "A nadie le importaría si me muriera...!

Unos segundos más tarde, una gota de agua cayó del cielo sobre el hermoso pelo rubio ceniza del inglés.

-Oh, fantástico. _It's raining_. -Murmuró, afligido, en su lengua nativa.

La tormenta no tardó en aproximadamente y enseguida se puso a llover a cántaros. El inglés estaba tan triste que ni se molestó en buscar una cubierta, sencillamente se quedó en el banco mientras la frígida agua lo mojaba. Las gotas de la lluvia se mezclaron con sus amargas lágrimas. Eso le animó a seguir llorando.

Levantó la cabeza un instante, cuando vio una sombra que se acercaba a él andando lentamente. Llevaba un paraguas enorme, quizás demasiado grande para una sola persona.

-¡¿F...Francis...?! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Exclamó Arthur, sorprendido. Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, como cada vez que se encontraba con él, ese chico que tanto amaba en secreto.

* * *

Hola ^^ tarde muchiiisimo en actualizar, lo sé. Lo siento mucho! Esta semana ha sido un poco complicada entre exámenes y demás cosas...

bueno, para compensar, este capítulo es un poco más largo.

no me entretengo más y voy a contestar al review de:

**Mei-chan95:** hola! ^^

aww... sí, Arthur es tan lindooo...! 3

:D sí, tengo Deviantart. Mi nombre de usuario es el mismo que el de fanfiction: Deolindaearthbound (¿Y por que ese nombre? me llamo Deolinda y me encanta el juego de Nintendo Earthbound, de aquí mi nombre xD) allí tengo fanart de hetalia (pero todo en lápiz y colores, no se cómo pasar los dibujos a ordenador -.-' ) y algún fanfic, dun PrusiaxBielorrusia y un AlemaniaxLectora en inglés (Heheheheh~).

Lo de que no hubiera actualización es sólo por culpa de los exámenes y de mi misma, aunque intentó colgar lo antes posible!

ok, mi Facebook te lo mandare por mensaje privado mejor ;)

un abrazo! 3

Y esto es todo!

_Auf Wiedersehen!_ (Mi germanofilia no me deja vivir...! :/ )


	5. Capítulo quinto

**Un inglés enamorado y una rosa**

::Capítulo quinto::

El francés se acercaba a Arthur poco a poco, evitando los charcos que la lluvia creó. Inglaterra estaba embelesado mirándolo, como cualquier chico locamente enamorado cuando ve a su amor.

-Ay, Inglaterra... -Murmuró Francis con esa hermosa sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? -Preguntó el inglés,levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. El joven chico estaba completamente empapado.

-No preguntes, y ven aquí. -Ordenó el francés, pidiéndole a su amigo que se pusiera debajo del paraguas para que no se mojara más por la intensa lluvia que no paraba de caer. Arthur le hizo caso, se colocó enfrente suyo, a cubierto, observando atentamente como diluviaba. Pasaron un par de minutos allí, en silencio,contemplando la belleza de la lluvia, y después Francis empezó a hablar:

-Qué lindo eres... -Musitó.

Al oír aquellas palabras, el inglés se giró, emocionado pero a la vez sorprendido y asustado. El helado viento entró por dentro suyo y se estremeció de frío. ¿Qué quería decir con eso, el francés?

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que enfermaste? Fueron los únicos días de nuestras vidas que no nos peleamos, excepto hoy, claro.

-Sí...

-Estabas tan tranquilito... Qué lindo.

-No te entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Comentó Arthur, cada vez más nervioso.

-Sí que disimulas bien cuando quieres...

-¿Yo...? -Y cuando iba a pronunciar la siguiente palabra, topó con un obstáculo que le impidió hacerlo, los labios de Francis. Fue un beso dulce e intenso, ya que ambos lo esperaban desde hacía tiempo. Cuando se separaron los dos para coger aire, el inglés empezó a reír nerviosamente, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gustó? -Preguntó algo nervioso también Francia, que le acarició un poco la espalda para luego abrazarlo.

-Sí... Pero... ¿Cómo sabías que me gustas? ¿Alfred te dijo algo?

-¿Alfred? -El francés sonrió, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y empezó a desternillarse.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Inglaterra, algo molesto. Hoy demasiada gente ya se había reído de él. Pero luego recordó el beso con Francis hacía segundos y eso le hizo sonreír tontamente. Estaba completamente enamorado.

-¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? -Murmuró Francia, agarrando las mejillas del inglés y acercando su rostro al suyo. -Yo también te amo, Arthur...

Inglaterra recostó su cabeza en su hombro, y Francia le acarició los preciosos cabellos dorados que brillaban con la débil luz del sol.

-Y... Si lo sabías y me amas, ¿por qué me has humillado delante de todo el mundo? Lo he pasado muy mal...-Se quejó Inglaterra, un poco irritado por la actitud de antes del francés.

-Recuerdas que yo soy Francis y tu eres Arthur, ¿no? Siempre nos hemos peleado, siempre nos hemos insultado e humillado... Debía hacerlo, _mon amour_, no podía romper esa tradición milenaria, ¿no crees?

-Serás imbécil... Pero por eso te quiero...

Y sus labios se volvieron a juntar en un cálido y eterno beso, ahora con mas seguridad, ya que ya no era la primera vez que se besaban. Recordarían ese instante para el resto de sus vidas.

-Toma...-Murmuró Francis a la oreja de su querido. -Es para ti.

Arthur levantó la cabeza y vio que el francés tenía un regalo para él, una hermosa rosa roja, de enormes pétalos color del fuego, sin duda era la flor más bonita que nunca había visto.

-Gracias... -Susurró, agradecido.

-Venga, vamos. Debemos volver con el resto de aliados. -Comentó Francia. Lo miró a los ojos y luego le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, abrazándolo cálidamente. El rubio de pelo corto se recostó en su brazo, mientras su corazón latía tan fuertemente que parecía que iba a saltar de su interior. Lo invadió una oleada de profunda euforia, tenía ganas de vivir como nunca las había tenido, tenía ganas de ser feliz al lado de la persona que amaba. Se había acabado la soledad, empezaba una nueva etapa para Arthur.

**{Un año más tarde}**

Arthur Kirkland se despertó una mañana de otoño entre las sábanas de la cama de su casa, en Londres. Bostezó y se giró, y al ver a Francis Bonnefoy, su novio desde hacía ya unos doce meses, durmiendo todavía como un tronco, esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Se acercó a su pálido rostro, cubierto por algunos de sus cabellos rubio ceniza, los cuales apartó con una caricia y le besó los labios. En ese momento, el francés abrió los ojos.

-Igirisu... -Murmuró con una voz dulce, melódica, aún medio dormido.

El inglés lo abrazó con fuerza, y pudo notar como los brazos de Francia también lo agarraban. Abrió bien los ojos y bostezó, y luego le dijo a Arthur, pasándole la mano por las mejillas sonrosadas de Inglaterra:

-¿Recuerdas qué pasó hace un año, _chéri_?

-Pues claro que me acuerdo, ¡cómo no me voy a acordar! -Exclamó el inglés, sonriente. -Hace un año que empezamos a salir~

-Un año ya... El tiempo vuela. -Comentó Francis -Yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... El parque, llovía, tú sin paraguas y luego... Ah, qué tierno fue...

-Aún me acuerdo que me regalaste una preciosa rosa roja... De hecho, aún la tengo. -Explicó el rubio de pelo corto, incorporándose. -No se marchitó.

El francés lo imitó, se colocó delante suyo, mirándolo a esos lindos ojos color verde hoja que lo hechizaban, y le confesó:

-Es que era una rosa especial. Era la rosa de nuestro amor, aquella que no se marchitó ni nunca se marchitará... -Concluyó poéticamente el francés. En los ojos de Arthur pudo ver un toque de luz, que mostraba el agradecimiento por todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos. Agradecimiento por amarlo y por haber cambiado su vida con su amor.

* * *

Y hasta aquí! Último capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado este primer intento de FrUK. Cada vez me gusta más esta pareja, son tan adorables! Es el primer fic que escribo que no sale mi personaje de hetalia favorito: Alemania 3 bien, estoy muy contenta por todos los reviews y favs que me habéis dejado, me hacen muy feliz :,D

reeeeviews!

**Gatita-yaoi: **muchas gracias :) si, la verdad es que en el capítulo anterior Francis se pasa bastante mucho con el pobre Inglaterra! Bueno, pero aquí se arregla todo, si en el fondo se aman profundamente...!

Beta? Me suena haber oído algo, pero no se muy bien lo que es xD soy bastante nueva aquí en fanfiction y aún no domino mucho la web... ^^

ok! Te pasare mi FB por mensaje privado ;)

**MadMariachi:** sí... Pobre Arthur, yo también sufrí escribiendo ese trozo... este inglés es tan adorable! 3 yay! Me alegro que te haya gustado! ^^

**Amanda THE KILLER: **hola! ;) no te preocupes, a mi también se me olvida dejar reviews! :D también dibujas? Wehee sí que nos parecemos! quiero ver el dibujo de Prusia! Te pasaré mi email por mensaje privado! Yo tengo dibujos de hetalia en mi deviantart:

Jajaja los germanos son tan monos! Desde germania hasta Alemania, pasando por Prusia y SIR! Probare de hacer lo que me dijiste para pasar los dibujos a ordenador, muchas gracias!

**Mei-chan95: **Sí... Pobre Arthur, sus propios aliados ese meten con él...! Bueno, creo que al final, mejor imposible, no? Este pairing es tan lindo!

Muchas gracias por mirar mis dibujos y... Por todo! Por los reviews, por leer con tanta pasión, por todo! Tengo que admitir que desde tus reviews (y los de todos los que me habéis dejado reviews (OS AMO A TODOS)) mi vida ha mejorado, soy mas feliz xD

espero que te haya gustado el final tanto como los otros capitulos y... Nos leemos en el siguiente FrUK!

fin reviews :3

¿y ahora? Mmmh... Pues no sé, tengo pendiente escribir un fanfic que una chica me pidió y luego me perderé en mi mundo de Germano (mi pairing favorito ::AlemaniaxRomano::) y igual dentro de un tiempo escribo otro FrUK, tuene que venir la inspiración divina!

gracias (otra vez) por leer hasta el final y...

_Bis bald!_ (Deutsche Sprache ist gewaltig!)


End file.
